Transparent barriers and shields are used in cafeteria food service establishments to separate the food carrying pans and trays from the customers. The conventional shields are permanent curved glass or plastic panels rigidly mounted on upright supports. The panels must be cleaned and sanitized in place as they are not removable.
A removable plastic shield assembly is disclosed by Petersen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,310. The shield assembly has a disposable elongated transparent sheet member held in an operative position on an upwardly extending frame structure. The sheet members have elongated pockets or channels for accommodating the frame structures. They are specifically constructed to accommodate the supporting frame structures. This shield assembly does not use existing unmodified transparent plastic sheet material or film.